Seeing the Light
by Anamin
Summary: Pre-Butterflied-Grissom gets advice about Sara from an unlikely source- Please read and review


Seeing the Light 

A/N: My first CSI fanfic, so please be gentle. Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own these characters.

Spoilers: Invisible Evidence, 11 Angry Jurors, Play With Fire

Sara walked by the lab on her way out of the building. Greg was inside working intently on the evidence she'd dropped off earlier. Suddenly, Grissom rounded the corner walking faster than usual; she nearly walked into him, as distracted as she was and with his speed. 

"Whoa, hey," said Gris.

"Uh, sorry Grissom, she apologized. She was on her way to meet Catherine and re-examine the scene, so she kept walking, leaving Gris to stare after her as usual. Things between them had not been going well. They used to be able to talk. She decided to keep her sentences short as she was always over talking around him. It made her happy that was able to share a joke about and "outside job" on a recent case. She was so NOT over him. It was hard for her to clear him from the brain, but for now, she had to try, for the sake of the case

**

Gil Grissom, night shift supervisor for the LVMPD crime lab walked into DNA to check on the latest results from Greg. Nick was next door checking out fibers, and Warrick was checking a photo for any evidence they may have missed. 

"That was a near miss," said Greg from where he was working without looking up at Gris.

"Pardon?" said Grissom, clearly not getting Greg's meaning.

"Sara, she almost pancaked right into you."

"Greg, tell my again why I pay you?" Gris clearly wasn't in the mood, "If you spend more time on my results, and less time watching Sara, we might be the #1 crime lab instead of #2."

Greg, still nonplussed replied, "If you spent more time watching Sara and less time worried about results, you might have a life and the rest of us might get a little peace." He looked up finally to punctuate his last word.

Grissom just looked at Greg, "What are you talking about?" shooting Greg that look implying trouble if he didn't make it good.

"O come _on_. Anyone who's anyone knows how hung up Sara is on you. She's a great girl she deserves a great guy, unfortunately, you are running it for the rest of the better competition, _Gil_," he bit off the last word clearly filled with agony, "listen, just take her out to coffee, something, please. She gets so irritable when you're being like this. A little change would do us all good." Grissom took this all in with equanimity.

"Greg, my personal life, or lack thereof is no business of yours, or anyone else in this lab." Grissom stated flatly.

"Too true boss, but as it stands now, everyone, ok me and David, clearly see the affinity Sara has for you, even though we "shouldn't" see it. She follows you everywhere, copies what you do, what you say, how you say it. . .Gris, this is serious. I don't know how you feel about her, but either stop leading her on, or go after her. Sara's smart. Sooner or later that wall you put up there for us to see? She's gonna see it too and walk the other direction, Griss." Greg inched a little closer at this "I swear if you gave me the word I'd go after her myself."

Grissom had to laugh at his sincerity. He knew Sara well enough that Greg wasn't her type. He simply replied, "Page me when you get my results." Inside his head though, many thoughts were stirring and he could suddenly only think of one thing. He knew deep down inside the rarely used emotional area of his brain he loved Sara very much. He hated seeing her in danger, but respected her work. How many times had he wanted to take her in his arms and offer some sort of comfort when she came to him crying about a case? He was too old for her, he reasoned. She merely admired his work, that was it. . .yet she had asked him to dinner, had she not? Grissom sighed, it was not something he was good at dealing with. Feelings. Maybe if they could talk about it and find an answer together. . . his hand hovered over the phone in his office before dialing her cell.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom. Can you stop by my office when you get back to the lab? I need your help with something."

"Uh, yeah, sure, we're nearly done here. We'll wrap this up and head back."

"Ok, and Sara?"  
"Yeah Gris?

"Drive safe." _Idiot!_ He thought, of course she would.

"Uh. . sure Gris." With that Sara broke the connection. Grissom felt his chest tighten at thought of having a conversation like this with Sara, but he had to know. He didn't want to disappoint her, or let her down. Had he been doing that? He'd soon find out.

**

"What did Gris have to say?" Catherine grilled Sara.

"Nothing new, but he was acting strange for Grissom," Sara replied.

"Strange how?" 

"I dunno. . .just very unGrissomlike." Sara said clearly distracted by the call and confused by Gris' behavior. Catherine had to hand it to Greg. Their powwow earlier was definitely a good idea, even if it hurt Greg to the bone. He was a good guy; he only wanted to see Sara happy. Nick and Warrick had been there too, they knew what was going on, and were anxious to have the tension between Gris and Sara ease up, even if it meant one of them leaving. This job especially was stressful enough without having personal tensions besides. Catherine and Sara finished up, and packed up, Catherine driving the PD issued Tahoe back to the lab. 

"I'll meet you in the lounge," Sara said as a way of excusing herself. She walked down the hall to see what Grissom needed. Catherine got out of the Tahoe, and brought in both field kits. They'd each been able to find something, but that was it, so two more pieces for Greg to look at and examine. She walked down to where she knew Greg was waiting.

"Hey Greg, two more pieces of evidence to nail this guy to the wall."

"I'll take that thank you. So, what's going on?"

"Well, your little speech just may have had the effect we wanted, she's in there now."

**

Sara strode in. "Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"  
Grissom looked up from his work, and took his glasses off, very glad for once to see Sara Sidle standing in his doorway.

"Yes I did. Shut the door, please, I think I need some answers. I think you need some too."

**

Nick walked by as Sara shut Gris's door. When he got to the break room, everyone was there wondering how events from the night would turn out. He gave Warrick a high five. 

"I think we finally did it, they're finally talking about what matters, and I think Grissom is beginning to see the light."

FIN


End file.
